Spring Fun
spring fun 1 of 18.PNG spring fun 2 of 18.PNG spring fun 3 of 18.PNG spring fun 4 of 18.PNG spring fun 5 of 18.PNG spring fun 6 of 18.PNG spring fun 7 of 18.PNG spring fun 8 of 18.PNG spring fun 9 of 18.PNG spring fun 10 of 18.PNG spring fun 11 of 18.PNG spring fun 12 of 18.PNG spring fun 13 of 18.PNG SpringFun14.JPG SpringFun15.jpg SpringFun16.jpg SpringFun17.jpg SpringFun18.jpg Spring Fun 1/18 *Find (2) Ice axes in your Forge or Quarry *Chop an Ice Chunk (3) times *Find (4) Snowdrops by chopping the Ice Chunk Spring Fun 2/18 *Place a Little Red Flower on your farm (found in the shop for 100c in the Structures tab) *Give a Present to a neighbor from the free gift menu *Collect income from the Fairy Dwelling until you collect (5) Presents (free gifts count!!!) Spring Fun 3/18 *Craft a Cozy Stand *Place the Unfinished Stand on your farm from the buildings tab in your inventory *Sell (15) items in your Market Spring Fun 4/18 *Have a Wonder Workshop *Craft a Spring Gift in the Wonder Workshop *Upgrade the Little Red Flower to Level 2 (3 min build timer) Spring Fun 5/18 *Find (5) Nails in your Forge or get them as gifts *Clear Ground Resources in your Neighbor's Farm (3) times *Craft (3) Lucky Wooden Coins in the Little Red Flower Spring Fun 6/18 *Collect (3) tools from the Forge or No One's Forge *Upgrade the Unfinished Stand to Level 2 (3 min build timer) *Chop Neighbors' Ice Chunks (2) times Spring Fun 7/18 *Sell (15) items in your Neighbors' Markets *Upgrade the Little Red Flower to Level 3 *Craft (3) Lucky Stone Coins in the Little Red Flower Spring Fun 8/18 *Upgrade the Unfinished Stand to Level 3 (10 min build timer) *Collect from your Commercial Buildings (3) times *Gift (5) Ink to your Neighbors Spring Fun 9/18 *Find (10) Magic Dust by casting spells, helping neighbors or getting it as a gift *Upgrade the Little Red Flower to Level 4 (20 min build timer) *Collect from you Quarries (5) times Spring Fun 10/18 *Upgrade the Unfinished Stand to Level 4 (20 min build timer) *Send (10) Gifts to your Neighbors *Break up (3) Ice Chunks in your neighbors' farms Spring Fun 11/18 *Upgrade the Little Red Flower to Level 5 *Craft (2) Lucky Silver Coins in the Little Red Flower *Water (32) Crops for your Neighbors Spring Fun 12/18 *Upgrade the Unfinished Stand to L5 *Sell (8) Pigflies *Let Neighbors collect from your Tree of Peace (2) times 'Spring Fun 13/18' *Upgrade the Little Red Flower to L6 *Collect from your Fairy Dwelling (35) times *Craft a Lucky Gold Coin in the Little Red Flower 'Spring Fun 14/18' *Enchant Shmoo Homes in your forest (15) times *Let Neighbors collect from your Commercial Bldgs (5) times *Upgrade the Unfinished Stand to L6 'Spring Fun 15/18' *Upgrade the Little Red Flower to L7 *Craft (2) Lucky Diamond Coins *Collect from your Quarries (5) times 'Spring Fun 16/18' *Finish the Cozy Stand *Sell (10) Strange Compound *Send (30) Gifts to Neighbors 'Spring Fun 17/18' *Collect from your Mana Sources (120) times *Craft (28) Spring Gifts at Wonder Workshop *Upgrade the Little Red Flower to L8 'Spring Fun 18/18' *Place completed Cozy Stand on your land *Craft (1) Maneki-Neko in your Little Red Flower *Feed your Maneki-Neko (1) time *Note 1: Maneki-Neko eats 25mana +1 Present every 1h *Note 2: You can only place Maneki-Neko in the Cozy Stand, he refuses to sit in any normal or Dragon pen! Only the prettiest of chairs will do! *Note 3: After you complete quest 18/18 you will be given the option to buy another Mechanism to craft a 2nd Cozy Stand. Keep in mind, you will have to go through all the upgrade levels again in order to make the chair usable for this regal kitty Category:Timed Event Quests